bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Abi Kassem
|occupation = College Student |nickname = The College Cutie of Isabela |hometown = Santiago, Isabela |TwitterUserName = abikassem |InstagramUserName= imabikassem |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 8 - Part 2: Adult Edition |Currently1 = Evicted |NominationPoints = 4 |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 12) |Days= 29 |Place = 22nd (54th Overall) |DayEntered= Day 1 (in Camp) Day 3 (in BB House) |DayExit= 29 |Days = 3 (in Camp) 26 (in BB House) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |Ligtask = 0 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes }} was an Adult Housemate in the Second Batch of Pinoy Big Brother 8. Abi was the first Adult Star Dreamer to be introduced on the second batch and she was the first to enter the main Camp or Camp A. On Day 3 of the 2nd Batch, Abi was announced as an official housemate together with fellow Camp A members, Mitch Talao, André Brouillette and Wakim Regalado after the four were thought to be eliminated from the Camp but instead moved to the Big Brother House. As an official housemate, Abi was known to be very observant in the house and was among the first to get suspicious when the male housemates had to sneak in Marie Songalia for their secret task. Because of her observant trait and great attention to details, she managed to fulfill the reunion of the estranged siblings Apey and Mark after she successfully accomplished their secret task together with Lou Yanong on finding out who among the Star Dreamers and Housemates were estranged relatives. She also managed to form friendships with the housemates, most especially with Mitch Talao who was the first Star Dreamer she met while they were still in Camp A. Abi was eventually appointed as Mitch's wedding planner for the latter's wedding that took place in the house. Throughout her stay in the house, Abi couldn't escape the development of her romantic feelings to André Brouillette despite having a boyfriend outside. She decided to confess her feelings to André but he chose not to reciprocate any romantic feelings for her as he was aware regarding her ongoing relationship with someone outside. Eventually she was caught in a love triangle with André Brouillette and Lou Yanong. Realizing her mistakes, Abi owned up to what she did and did her best to prevent her feelings to grow further for André. After three weeks, Abi became included in the batch's first set of nominees together with Wakim Regalado and 2-in-1 housemates Apey Obera and Mark Obera, putting her in danger of a possible eviction. The First Eviction Night took place on Day 29, Abi received 22.59% of the votes but unfortunately it was not enough to keep her inside the house as she got the lowest amount of save votes out of the three nominees making her first adult housemate of Batch 2 to get evicted out of the house. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother 8: Part 2 Camp Starhunt - Star Dreamer Housemate Selection History Official Housemate History Task History Nomination History Post Big Brother * As usual among the evicted housemates, Abi had an appearance on the late-night talkshow Tonight with Boy Abunda and morning talk show Magandang Buhay where she discussed her personal life and her journey inside the Big Brother House. Trivia * Abi was the first evictee of the second batch. * The first four evictees of their batch were all females and Abi was the first female housemate to get evicted. * Abi alongside Karina Bautista and Hanie Jarrar all hailed from the Province of Isabela and coincidentally shared the same issues of developing attraction to fellow housemate while having a relationship left outside. Abi was caught in an issue after confessing to having feelings for André Brouillette despite having a boyfriend outside. Coincidentally, Karina Bautista of the preceding batch had the same issue with Aljon Mendoza. Even Star Dreamer Hanie Jarrar of Batch 2 eventually had the same issue while in Camp with Shawntel Cruz. ** Unfortunately, they became the target of harsh bashing on social media, so negative and disrespectful that even the province they hailed from and Isabelinos were generalized and harshly ridiculed by the disrespectful netizens and trolls. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Season 8 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females Category:22nd Place Category:54th Place